Hetalia Truth or Dare
by RusAme.PruCan.UkUs
Summary: Just a Truth or Dare game between 10 countries at America's place. Summary sucks, i dont own anything but the plot. Rated M for future content. PruCan, FrUk, RusAme, Spamano and GerIta pairings.
1. Truth or Dare?

**Ok so I'm not gonna talk much here because I have an author note written at the bottom of the story so I'll just say that this is my first Hetalia Truth or Dare fanfic so I do apologise if it's bad...ok so with that said I don't own Hetalia of the characters just the plot and enjoy~**

America had decided to hold a party at his house for all his friends and fellow nations to come too, he had his place set up with three tables covered in food, six large fridges filled with all the nations favourite alcohol from their country and a kick ass stereo system set up. The party started at eight o'clock and as it hit eight o'clock the nations started to arrive, Ludwig and Feliciano were the first to arrive, ten minutes later Lovino and Antonio arrived, five minutes later Arthur and Francis arrived arguing, twenty minutes later Ivan soon appeared after Arthur had started to summon something but having Ivan pop up instead, twenty five minutes later Gilbert arrived announcing that they party could now start since the awesome him was now there and shy Matthew followed in behind Gilbert. An hour into the party Francis decided that it was time to play a party game. "Honhonhon~ I 'ave a great idea mes amis, let's play trut' or dare~" The French man laughs and winks at the other nations.

"Francis dude, that's a great idea dude HAHAHA!" Alfred laughs with Francis.

"No bloody way! I refuse to play such a childish game" Arthur states looking away.

"Awe come on Iggy dude, it will be fun pleeeeeeeeease" The American whined and pulls on Arthur's arm.

"I guess I'll play it seems like fun" Matthew whispers softly not that anyone noticed him.

"Who are you?" Kumajiro Matthew Polar bear asked said owner.

"Matthew your owner..." The Canadian says softly and sighs.

"Ah mon petit Mathieu come sit on papa's lap honhonhon~" Francis cheerfully says once he noticed is old colony.

"...um non merci papa I'm not a child anymore..." Matt states softly and sighs.

"Tch...You're such a perverted Frog...fine I guess I'll play but if it's lame I'm leaving" The brit huffs while crossing his arms.

"Oh ma douce Angleterre~ w'y do you 'urt me so?" Francis cries as he hugs the Englishman.

"Gah! Get the blood hell off me frog!" Shouts and hits the Frenchman on the head.

"Vee~ I want to play and Luddy will play too si?~" The cute little Italian boy exclaimed.

"Ja, Ja fine I'll play too I guess..." The German sighs as he looks down at the Italian.

"Oi potato bastard! Stay away from mi fratello or I'll unleash mi secret weapon!" The fiery twin of the little Italian boy shouts at the German man.

"Lovi per favor calm down Ludwig isn't doing anything to little Feli" The Spaniard next to Lovino says as he hugs the fiery Italian around his waist.

"Bastard get off me damn it! Or you will face my wrath next idiota!" Lovino shouts at Antonio.

"Keseses! Come on already as much as zhis is funny zhe awesome me vants to play already!" The Prussian smirks winking at the Canadian who was beside Alfred.

"Da. I would like to play too" The Russian pops up from nowhere smiling his creepy smile.

"Sweet so like everyone's playing" The American laughs while fist pumping the air happily.

"Fantastique now all in a circle mes chéris~ honhonhon~" Francis sits down and motions for the others to sit as well.

"HAHAHA! Dude wait I'll bring everyone some more alcohol" Alfred says as he rushes to the kitchen to stock everyone up on more booze.

"Ah merci Amérique you're such a good 'ost tonig't~" Francis smirked as he watched the American boys ass.

"Wanker..." The Brit says to the Frenchman.

"Oh Angleterre you know I only want you but I am aloud to look non?" Francis states than blows the Brit a kiss.

"Go to hell Frog!" The Englishman spat.

"Yo dudes calm down. We are here to have a good time come on we're all friends here" The American says as he hands everyone their drinks.

"Oui Alfred's right" The Canadian shyly says.

Once Alfred had sat in the circle he pulled out his phone and found his Truth or Dare app, he puts everyone's name in and shakes his phone to see who would start.

"Right Francis dude your first! Truth or Dare?" Alfred asks.

"Honhonhon~ Dare mon ami" The Frenchman laughs.

"Ok dare...Put on a blindfold, three people kiss you. You have to guess who it was. HAHAHA! Oh yeah this is a 18+ Truth or Dare guys to make things more interesting" The American laughs while Francis took off his tie to use as a blindfold.

"I'm ready for your kisses mon cher's~" Francis smirks.

"oh and Francis dude you can't kiss them back either" Alfred states.

"T'at's no fun at all" Francis pouts but waits.

Alfred grins and motions Ivan to kiss Francis, Ivan makes a face but moves over and kisses the Frenchman.

"hmm...do I guess now or after all t'ree?" The Frenchman asks.

"After. Now shut up and wait" Alfred says.

Alfred motions for Feli to go next watching as Ludwig goes to grab the Italian before stopping himself, Feli moves over and pecks Francis cheek which made the Frenchman pout, next he pushed his twin making him fall on top of his 'papa' kissing him on the lips and holding in a squeak. Alfred had to cover his mouth to stop himself from laughing and the Prussian helped the Canadian up while glaring at the American, said American grinned and spoke. "Yo Francis you have to guess now"

" 'mm...the first one I don't know w'o t'at was but I would love to get to know t'em better later, t'e second one...I t'ink t'at was Feliciano and t'e t'ird...was t'at you my dear Toni?" The Frenchman asks as he removes his blindfold.

"Looks like you're not as good as good as you thought stupid frog. You got one out of three right" The British man smirks.

"Become one with mother Russia da" Ivan smiles and moves close to Francis which made him move away.

"Ivan was the first one to kiss you dude and you want him bad HAHAHA!" The American laughs.

Francis pales and looks at the Russian man. "T'at was you really? ...sorry but I don't want to become one wit' mot'er Russia" The Frenchman runs and hides behind the Spaniard.

Ivan stops smiling and stares, Alfred quickly gives him Vodka and he sits down.

"The second one was Feli so you got that right and the last one was your very own half French son" Alfred states grinning.

"Mathieu. T'at was you? Awe I'm so proud of you~" Francis gushes and hugs his Canadian son.

"Can ve move on vizh zhe game nov?" Ludwig asks with a sigh.

"oh yeah sure dude" Alfred shakes the phone to see who's next. "HAHAHA! Dude it's you! Truth or Dare?"

Ludwig pales he didn't want to go next stupid random roller. "Uh...truzh I guess"

'Truth ok. What is the craziest pick up line you have ever heard?" Alfred asks.

"Sadly Ja I have...Gilbert tried this one once. The more you drink the better I look...it didn't vork did it bruder" Ludwig sighs.

"Vest! You promised not to tell anyone!" Gilbert yelled while everyone laughed and held their sides. "Ja, Ja very funny...can ve get to zhe next person nov?"

"Oh yeah your right" Alfred says as he shakes his phone and it lands on him. "Yes finally the hero's turn!"

Arthur snatches Alfred's phone from him. "Since it's your turn I'll ask. Alfred Truth or Dare?" The Englishman asks.

"Dare dude come on bring it on!" Alfred grins.

"Dare. You have to do what Francis did" Arthur sighs.

"Awe what really? Man this sucks..." Alfred takes Francis's tie and ties it over his eyes so he can't see.

The BTT looked at each other and smirked, they all leaned in and kissed Alfred one after another before sitting back in their seats as the American removed the blindfold.

"Hmm...The first one I think was...Toni because I could smell tomatoes. The second one was...Mattie? Maybe I thought I smelt maple syrup. And the last one...was it you commie?" Alfred gives his guesses and waits for his answers.

"You got the first one right it was Toni. The second one was Gilbert not Matthew and the last was Francis not Ivan" Arthur explains.

"Eww! dude that's just gross! You guys are so mean to me" The American wails before snatching his phone back to see who goes next. "Hey it's the commie's turn. Truth or Dare Ivan?"

"Dare" Ivan smiles.

"Whoa...um your dare is to write down one thing you would like to do with one person in the group, pass the note to that person. Oh and they can either open the note or wait" Alfred reads.

"Hmm...I will need to think about this. Please continue with the game" Ivan smiles and begins to think.

"Ah ok dude" Shakes the phone. "Yeah Iggy your turn! Truth or Dare?" Alfred grins.

"Oh bother...truth I guess..." Arthur sighs.

"Truth. Awe I should of got this one! If you could have any superpower, what would it be?" Alfred pouts looking at his phone.

"Superpower? Hmm...the ability to shut people up at any given time" The Brit smirks looking at Francis and Alfred.

"That's lame dude ok...ah oh Lovino it's your turn. Truth or Dare?" Alfred looks over at the Italian.

"Tch. What a stupido game" Lovino states.

"Awe come on Lovi its fun~" Antonio smiles.

"...fine but it better be fun bastard! ...truth" Lovino says.

"oooo this is a great question. Lovino who were you last jealous of? And why?" Alfred grins and looks at the Italian.

"Such a stupido question...I don't get jealous..." Lovino looks away biting his lip.

Antonio knows the answer to this question and hugs the Italian boy gently; he looks up at the others smiling. "Si Lovi is right he never gets jealous~"

"Ok whatever moving on! Bro it's your go. Truth or Dare?" the American stares at his twin.

"U-Uh...I-I'll go...dare I guess..." Matthew says softly making it hard for everyone to hear.

"Dude what? Speak up bro no one can hear you" Matt's twin states leaning in close.

"He said dare" Gil says holding the Canadian.

"Really?" Alfred looks at his brother for conformation; Matt looks up and nods. "Wow good for you bro! Ok dare...HAHAHA! dude this is great! Ok your dare is to ask the person opposite to put 5 ice cubes down your shirt. Each ice cube is worth two points each and you get double points if you don't move while they put the ice cubes down your shirt" Alfred smirks since he was opposite to his brother.

"...Maple..." The Canadian knew he could do this; he lived in snow as it is so this shouldn't be too bad.

Alfred went off to the kitchen to get the ice cube and Ivan had finished his note and waited for the American to come back so he could give the note to him, Alfred comes back and puts the ice cubes down his brother's shirt one by one watching his brother closely and once the last one was in Matt got 10 points because he didn't move but imminently removed the ice cubes once he had one. Ivan handed his note to Alfred before he went back to his seat, Alfred decided to open the note later because he was a bit scared to actually read it.

"Ok let's see who will be next...Ludwig your turn again dude" Alfred announced.

"Truzh" Ludwig sighs.

"Again your boring...ok maybe not. Which part of your body do you like the most?" Alfred smirks as he notice the German start getting flustered.

"Keseses! Best truzh ever!" Gil laughs at his brothers discomfort.

'you have to answer it dude can't back out" Alfred makes aware to him and everyone.

"Fine. I guess I have no choice do I? ...I guess its mein Abs" Ludwig was blushing after having to admit that.

"Vee~ I agree, Luddy's abs are the best~" Feliciano chimes in causing the German to blush more.

"Alfred just continue with the bloody game already" Arthur sighs.

"Oh right. Um...Ivan your turn again dude, Truth or Dare?" The American asks.

"Dare" Ivan just smiles.

"Dare...ok your dare is to put a dab of peanut butter on a person's hand and lick it off. You get to pick who you lick the peanut butter off" Alfred sighs in relief thinking he won't be picked for this dare, he gets up and goes to the kitchen coming back with a spoon covered in peanut butter handing it to Ivan. Ivan takes it and puts the peanut butter on the Americans hand and slowly began to lick it off making the dare very sexual, which cause Alfred to blush and Matthew to take photos of them as blackmail later. Arthur takes the phone and continues on with the game.

"Right let's see whose next...Matthew it's your turn again. Truth or Dare?" Arthur asked the Canadian.

"Truth" Mattie says quietly.

"Truth ok um...who in the room as the best butt?" Arthur blushed slightly as he read it; the Canadian on the other hand was blushing bright red, he really didn't want to answer the question but he knew he had too.

"G-Gilbert does..." Matthew squeaks blushing brighter hiding in his jumper as he admits it.

Ivan had finally finished sucking on Alfred's hand and took his seat leaving Alfred very flustered and confused so Arthur continued. "Alfred Truth or Dare?" The brit nudged the American to bring him out of his daze. "Bloody hell Alfred pay attention it's your turn Truth or Dare?"

"Huh? Oh uh truth" Alfred says only half listening.

"Truth alright then let's see. Who in the room do you think has gone furthest with a guy or girl?" Arthur made a face at that question.

"Huh? Oh the furthest? Hmm...I'd say Gilbert after all he does invade other nation's vital regions" Alfred laughs thinking about it.

"Keseses got zhat right Al!" Gilbert cheers and Matt looks away.

"Frog it's your turn again" The Englishman sighs knowing what the Frenchman will pick.

"Dare mon lapin~" Francis winked at the Brit.

"Of course it is...ok you have to ask all players to secretly write down what they think is your best feature, they fold the papers and pass them, you have to guess who said what" Arthur pales because he had to write something too. Each nation turned around and wrote on a small piece of paper before folding them and throwing them in the middle so Francis couldn't tell whose was whose, Francis picked up all the papers and read them out loud then guessing.

Ludwig: Your language. "Hmm...My language. I wonder could it 'ave been you Ludwig?" Francis looked at Ludwig who nodded, he continues reading them all and guessing them all right.

Lovino: Nothing.

Arthur: Your hair.

Matthew: Your kindness.

Alfred: Your food.

Gilbert: Your body.

Feliciano: Your clothes.

Antonio: Your ass.

Ivan: Your eyes.

"...Well that was rather awkward..." Arthur states.

"Right...Arthur dude it's your go again" Alfred announces.

"Truth" Arthur says.

"You're boring...oooo~ Have you ever lied to a bf or gf? And if so about what?" Alfred grins and looks at Arthur.

"Angleterre date...honhonhon~ poor Angleterre 'as never dated~" Francis laughs.

"Shut up Frog! ...but he's right I haven't dated..." Arthur sighs and blushes looking away.

"Ok well moving on then" Alfred says shaking his phone. "Hmm your turn Lovino"

"What! Tsk stupido game...fine truth" Lovino says.

"Truth...What do you think is the right age to start dating and why?" The American reads.

"W-What!? What in the crap hola sort of question is that!?" Lovino shrieks, how come he got such a stupid question?

"You have to answer the question Lovi" The Spaniard smiles, he interested in what the Italian had to say.

"H-How should I know bastard!" Lovino blushes looking away.

"Vee~ I think 16 because that's when people tend to fall in love~" Feliciano grins.

"Ok fair enough now moving on~" Alfred waits to see who's next. "Mattie your turn once again bro!"

"Why me again?" Mattie asks softly with a sigh. "Truth I guess..."

"Whoa this is a nice question. Which friend of the same gender do you find most attractive?" Alfred smirks wiggling his eyebrows.

Matthews face goes bright red as everyone turns to look at the Canadian waiting on his answer and interested in who exactly the shy boy might like. "I-I uh um...Maple!" Awe poor little Matthew so flustered he just wished he could be ignored like normal at this particular point in time.

"Ja! Come on Matt spill I vant to knov!" Gil says looking down at the Canadian in his arms, this caused Matt to blush deeper and stutter.

"I-I think...I-I mean its...Gil" Matthew blushes the deepest red possible and hides himself in his jacket, Gil blushes and looks down at the hiding Canadian while everyone else was shocked.

"Uh...Feliciano dude you're up finally. Truth or Dare?" The Canadian's twin asks.

"Vee~ dare!~" Feli smiles.

"Good for you dude, ok dare...your dare is to switch an article of clothing with the person to your right" The American explains.

"Vee~ ok I like this dare~" The Italian giggles and removes his shirt handing it to the German on his left, said German just blushed because he had to now give the Italian his shirt to wear.

"Feli...I won't be able to fit your shirt..." Ludwig states as he removes his shirt.

"Vee~ thats ok Luddy you don't have to wear it~" Feliciano says as he swaps shirts putting on the German man's shirt.

Ludwig just sighs and folds Feli's shirt placing it between them so it wouldn't get lost or anything like that, Alfred looked around the circle at the growing drunks him himself buzzed. "Right whose next? Francis Truth or Dare?"

"Let's go trut' t'is time~" The Frenchman says.

"What's the stupidest thing you've done to try and win someone's affection?" Alfred asks although he doesn't want to know.

"Hmm...I dressed up as a bunny and laid sexually on Angleterre's bed...it didn't work" Francis pouts as he remembers Arthur hitting him.

"Oh course it didn't work bloody frog!" Arthur shouts taking Alfred's phone. "Ivan it's your go, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" Ivan once again picks dare.

"Dare...take of an article of clothing – give it to someone else to wear until their turn" Arthur reads.

Ivan removes his scarf and wraps it around Alfred's neck making sure to get close to the American's face as possible, Alfred's mouth goes dry as the Russian's face gets closer to his and once he had finished wrapping the scarf around the American's neck he sat back in his spot.

"Right moving on...Matthew Truth or Dare?" The brit asks the Canadian.

"W-What? Why me again? ...Dare I guess" Matt sighed.

"Blow gently into the ear of the person to your left for ten seconds" Arthur blushed, how could Matthew get a dare like that? He could see the blush getting brighter on the Canadian's face with each word.

"...Maple!" Matthew squeaks as he looks to his left and yep sure enough it had to be the Prussian that he held feeling's for, Gilbert was surprised to see Matt kneel and move close to his ear he was sure the poor boy was about to pass out any moment. Mattie took a breath to calm himself down a little before gently blowing into Gilbert's ear for ten seconds while everyone was watching and poor Gil try to control himself from pinning the small Canadian boy and ravishing him right then and there, Antonio and Francis knew of their friends affection towards the small boy and could see this was torture for the Prussian. Matt moved away after ten seconds blushing bright red from having to do the dare, Gil on the other hand stood up and grabbed the Matthew's hand, pulled him up and dragged him off to one of the many rooms in Alfred's house.

"Honhonhon~ have fun mon ami just try not to break petit Mathieu~" Francis laughs and winks at them both.

"Si~ be gentle with him Gil, you don't want to hurt him fusososo" Antonio joined in with Francis's laughing.

"Wait! Francis why are you encouraging this!?" Arthur exclaimed.

"Shh mon petit lapin~ all is well, I know for a fact Mathieu likes Gilbert a lot and Gil wouldn't do anything to hurt Mathieu in anyway~" Francis smiles and pats the Brit's shoulder.

"Dudes, can we get back to the game now?" Alfred asked as he waits for the next person's name to appear.

Arthur looks at the American amazed he didn't realize that Gilbert took his brother to have sex with him. "Yes of course Alfred, so who's next?"

"Antonio finally dude HAHAHA! I thought you would never get a go" Al laughs. "Truth or Dare dude?"

"Ah...Dare~" Antonio smiles and holds onto Lovino which causes the Italian to start hitting him.

"Dare...ok so you have to put on a blindfold, three people breath on your neck. You have to guess who it was!" Alfred grins.

"Ah si~ that sounds fun" Toni puts Francis's tie over his eyes and waits.

Alfred pointed to Lovino and Ludwig indicating they had to do it and he was going to be the third person, Ludwig went first blushing at the ridiculous dare but he breathed on Toni's neck and sat back in his seat. Alfred went next, he moved in and breathed on Antonio's neck causing the nation to shiver slightly, finally it was Lovino's turn and he was blushing like a ripe tomato. The Italian moved closer to the Spaniard and breathed gently on his neck which made the Spaniard moan and caused the Italian to jump back into his seat, everyone in the room burst out laughing and told Toni he could take his blindfold off and guess who the three people were.

"Hmm the first person I think was Arthur? The second person maybe...Francis? And the third person I think was mi little tomato Lovino?" Toni asks looking at the other countries.

"You got one out of t'ree rig't mon ami~ you got Lovino correct, Ludwig was first t'en it was Alfred and t'en of course Lovino since you got 'im correct" The Frenchman smiles.

Alfred looks at the clock and see it's almost 4am. "Whoa dudes look at the time. I think we should call it a night, now I don't have enough rooms for everyone so everyone will need to buddy up"

"Well Gil and Mathieu are toget'er already in a room so t'ey are fine." Francis states as he smirks at the Brit. "Honhonhon~ I'll buddy wit' mon lapin Angleterre~"

"Like bloody hell you will! I'd rather sleep outside then with you frog!" Arthur shout and heads to the door only to be stopped by Francis, the Frenchman puts the Brit over his shoulder and carries him off to a room while Arthur hit and shouts at him.

"I'll share with Lovino!~" Antonio says happy as he clings to the Italian boy.

"Gah! Damn it get off me tomato bastard! Like hell I'd share a room with you and besides I'll be with mi fratello" Lovino states smirking as he sees the Spaniards face fall.

"Vee~ but fratello im sleeping with Luddy~ you should sleep with big brother Toni instead of being mean to him" The cuter Italian of the two says as he clings onto Ludwig's arm, this caused the German to blush and look away.

"Like hell! You are not sleeping with that potato bastard and I'm not sleep the tomato bastard!" Lovino shouts and grabs his brother's arm pulling him off the German and heading off to a room.

Toni and Ludwig stared at the scene that just played out in front of them. "I guess we are sharing a room amigo~" Toni says as he watches the two Italian brothers leave.

"Ah...ja I guess so" Ludwig walks into a vacant room, Toni follows behind sighing that he didn't get to sleep with Lovino.

Ivan walks over to Alfred and taps his shoulder. "I guess I'm sleeping with you da?"

"Ah...hahaha y-yeah I guess so dude" Alfred laughs nervously as he heads to his room closely followed by the Russian, he closes the door and all the countries go to sleep.

Or do they? *wink wink nudge nudge*

**Ok so there's the story~ let me know what you guys think? It was based off an Ipod/Iphone 18+ truth or dare game I had on my phone so t was interesting to write hehe. Write so I'm thinking of writing more chapters for this of what happens to each pair of countries behind closed doors hehe so please R&amp;R and when I get about 5-10 Reviews I'll write what happens~**

**Oh I will do a tally to see which pair you want me to do first, second and so on~**

**So please put which pairing you want in your reviews please to help me pick which pair goes first.**

**FrUk**

**PruCan**

**Spamano**

**GerIta**

**RusAme**

**Also please don't worry about Spain, Germany, Italy and Romano because I do have a plan for them later on so with that I will end it now and I hoped you enjoyed the fanfic~**

**-christinemay**


	2. PruCan Part 1

Gilbert pulled Matthew up the stairs and into the hallway looking for one of the many rooms in Alfred's house; Matt was blushing a crimson red as he was pulled along by the Prussian to who knows where though he had a pretty good idea, Gil opened the door to a room, he pulled matt inside closing and locking the door behind them. Matt stared up nervously at the Prussian biting his lip with wide doe eyes slowly taking steps back from the other in the room until his legs ended up hitting the edge of the mattress making him loose balance and fall backwards onto the bed in a very provocative fashion that made Gil wanna just jump him and make him his and scream out his name right then and there. Gil stalked over to the bed where the small Canadian was and leaned over the other, his face hovering over Matt's as he stared into those innocent violet doe eyes that were the Canadian's; he slides his hands against the mattress up to where his hands had landed above his head and gently entwined his hands with the others lacing their fingers together. Matt's blush never left his face, how could it when Gilbert was doing such lewd things and it continued to keep setting his face on fire with each movement the other made and how close the other was to him. Matt tried to speak to the Prussian but had lost all ability to speak or voice anything out in his flustered state, Gilbert leans down closer to the Canadian so that their noses brush against one another's and gives a genuine smile to the younger of the two and when Matthew opens his mouth to try and speak again but even before he could speak a single word a pair of slightly rough lips were pressed against the others soft delicate ones. The two got lost in the kiss; it was sweet, gentle and light, something that Matthew had never thought he would share with the loud and overly confident Prussian but with so many other things with the Prussian he was proven wrong yet again. As the kiss went on the Canadian slowly removed his hands from the others much to the Prussians dislike but didn't complain since he felt Matthew's arms slowly wrap themselves loosely around the Prussian's neck, said Prussian smiled into the kiss and moves his legs onto the bed to rest on his knees as he moves his hands to rest beside the Canadian's head and plays with a few locks of Matthew's golden hair. After a while the two started to need air and slowly broke apart for some much needed air as their breaths mingle together between them in the small space that was provided by the two, Matthew was still a flustered mess as he looked up at Gilbert who was hovering above him while they both panted lightly from their kiss just moments ago.

Matthew having finally found his voice again softly speaks. "G-Gil...why did y-you do that?"

"Vhy? ...isn't it obvious Matt?" Gilbert smirks and rubs their noses together in a cute Eskimo kiss. "Ich liebe dich Matt. I have for a very long time"

Matt's eyes widen as he hears those words fall from the Prussian's lips but he thinks he's just hearing things. "W-What did you say?"

Gil just smirks more and leans down to whisper in the Canadian's ear. "Ich. Liebe. Dich. Matt~"

So Matt had heard the Prussian right the first time but he didn't think the older nation liked him that way let alone love him, Matt swallows thickly to settle his nerves which didn't work as he spoke nervously. "J-Je t'aime ausse G-Gilbert~"

Gilbert smiles warmly at the other and moves his head back to look at the smaller nation under him and kisses the other a bit rougher this time cupping Matt's cheek tilting the Canadian's head up a little to deepen the kiss, Matthew's arms tighten around the others neck pulling him closer as they kissed pressing their chests against one another. With his free hand the Prussian slips his hand under the Canadian's jumper and shirt ghosting his fingers against the others soft like feathers skin, Gilbert slowly moves his other hand from Matt's face and long his body caressing it softly as he made his way done to the younger nations tight, perfect arse and give said arse a squeeze. Matthew gasps into the kiss as the Prussian squeezes his arse exciting the younger of the two more and providing an opportunity for the older nation to slide his tongue into the Canadian's mouth, his tongue rubs against the others wet muscle trying to coax it in joining in the fun and uses his tongue to map out every inch of Matt's mouth leaving no spot unexplored. Matt shyly started to move his tongue with the others, his movements were nothing like Gil's of course since he hadn't had as many partners in the past unlike the albino on top of him so his movements were, shy, nervous and unsure but Gilbert was patient with him after all he had waited for this moment he could wait a bit longer until the other was ready himself. After what seemed like hours they both broke the kiss for air panting heavily trying to fill their lungs back up with air again, Matthew had a very flushed face from their make out session and also because his blush had still yet to disappear but he wore a smile a very loving smile as he looked up at Gilbert. Matthew feeling a spark of courage moves his hand to the Prussian's shirt holding the ends of the shirt, he slowly starts rising the clothing up to remove it from the Prussian's body lifting it over his head which essentially reveals said Prussian's body to the Canadian and what a body the albino had it was gorgeous like a gods well that's what Matt thought anyway as all he could do was stare.

The Prussian smirks noticing the Canadian staring. "See somezhing you like Birdie? If you keep staring at me like zhat you might just burn a hole zhrough me, Keseses"

"I-I uh... I wasn't staring! ...I-I mean…" Matthew blushes more from embarrassment, was he really staring that intently at the others chest? He couldn't help it though just look at Gilbert for god's sake.

Gilbert just chuckled as he leaned down leaving kisses on the Canadian's neck softly while his hands slowly pulled up Mattie's shirt and jumper together, his fingers brushed over the others skin causing the other to shiver and their skin to prickle with Goosebumps. As Gil pulled the clothing higher he had to stop kissing Matt's neck to pull the clothing over the others head and toss the articles of clothing onto the floor to be forgotten, he stares down at the other's chest and stomach, Matthew was perfect there wasn't a scar or anything on the others body it was like looking at a blank canvas...a canvas that Gilbert was going to use to paint a picture so to speak with his mouth and Mattie's voice. He moves down to Matthew's chest and nips at his skin doing that all the way to his stomach watching as the Canadian's body reacted to each nip by pulling back as Gilbert's teeth connected with his skin, Matthew was nibbling at his bottom lip and lightly gripping onto the bed sheets while the Prussian teased him with his teeth. Gilbert repeats himself but going up Matt's stomach to his chest but nipping at the others skin a little rougher to try and get some sounds out of the other, when that didn't seem to work the albino moved to ghost over Mattie's left nipple and as he breathed out he noticed that the pink numb began to harden. The Prussian glances up at Mathieu watching the others reaction as he bit down softly on the hardened numb rolling his tongue over the top of the pert nipple between his teeth which succeeds in getting a gasp from the other and a quiet moan, Gil moves his right hand slowly up Matt's body savouring in the softness of the others skin finally reaching his target the Canadian's right neglected nipple to which he pinches and rolls between his thumb and fore finger making the Canadian moan with the combination of the albino's mouth and fingers teasing his nipples. Matthew arches his chest up against the other, he could hardly stand the teasing the Prussian was putting him through and he had a feeling this wasn't even the worse of it yet which made him a little excited and eager for the other to hurry and move to the main advent they were both waiting on. The Canadian pushes his hips up off the bed pressing them against the albino's own making his bulge known to the other which also in turn let him feel the others own bulge making it know to him also, jeans weren't the best clothing to be wearing when your horny and have a member that wants to make itself known since jeans were tight and fitting already which only causes your member to press painfully against the tight clothing which in turn also makes the clothing even more tight. Gilbert responds to the Canadian's actions by pressing his hips down against the others hips groaning around the nipple that was in his mouth and began to suck on the nipple, Mattie in turn moaned as the Prussian precipitated his action and moved his hands from gripping the bed sheets to running his long, slender fingers through the albino's choppy white hair and tangling his fingers in it.

The albino getting sick of all his foreplay moves his hand to the Canadian's pants swiftly undoing the button and pulling down the zipper freeing Matthew's still clothed member which made said Canadian moan at the feeling of being freed from the confines of his pants. Gilbert stops sucking on the younger nations nipple, he shifts his body so it was easier to pull off the others jeans tossing them onto the floor with the rest of their discarded clothing, he moves his hands up the Canadian's thighs up to the hem of their boxers slipping a finger under the hem and slowly pulling them down the others smooth, white legs until they too were on the ground discarded just like the other clothing earlier. Matthew whines as he stares up at the other, it wasn't fair that he was completely naked and the other wasn't so he was about to tell the albino above him that it wasn't fair when he felt the Prussians breath over his member which caused a shiver to run up his spine. Gilbert leans downs and give the Canadian's member a flick over the tip with his tongue to see what sort of reaction he would get from the other, the said Canadian moaned and raised his hips a little towards the older nation to make him take more in. The Prussian smirks and holds down the younger nations hips so he wouldn't buck his hips later as he licked from the base of their member slowly dragging his tongue alone the vein and finally over the tip which caused a moan from Matthew from the teasing, Gil takes pity on his soon to be lover and takes their member into his hot, wet mouth pressing his tongue into the slit on the tip of the other member. The younger nation of the two grips onto the bed sheets tightly as he feels the others mouth slowly slide down his member and their tongue tease his slit, he bites down onto his bottom lip hoping to trap any embarrassing sounds that may threaten to escape his throat and embarrass him further. The Prussian's mouth took more and more of the Canadian's length sucking and twisting his tongue around the length in order to pleasure the other, Matthew's body began to heat up at the actions of the other's skilled mouth, a light coating of sweat started to form on his body from the pleasure he was receiving from his long time crush. They were finally getting together after so long of both of them wanting the other it was finally going to happen, the Prussian would graze his teeth against the others length teasingly which would cause the other to moan and buck his hips further into the Prussian's mouth. The Canadian could feel the churning sensation building in his abdomen which was a clear sign that he was close to his release, Gilbert held down the Canadian's hips as he relaxed his throat and deep throats the others member moaning around it to send sweet vibrations through his lovers length.

Matthew moans again louder gripping onto the others hair and pushing them down more onto his member, he pants and opens his mouth to warn Gil that he was about to cum but he never got the chance as he moaned out Gilbert's name as he released into the other's mouth. "G-Gilllll~"

Gilbert swallows every last drop of his lover's release greedily making sure to lick the Canadian's member and his lips clean as well as wiping the dribbled cum off his chin that has escaped his mouth and licking that off his thumb smirking, he looks at the sweet blushing, panting Canadian below him for a moment watching as the other slowly began to come down from their high. Matthew had a little trouble trying to catch his breath after his release and he has to say that that was the best ever blow job he's ever had in his life, he's had blow jobs before mind you they were with humans and some were fairly decent but Gilbert just blew them all away with that one blow job that left Matthew feeling the way he was right now.

The Prussian slowly begins to kiss the others stomach making his way up to the others slightly bruised lips, he kissed them lightly and stares into Matthew's eyes grinning. "Just looks at you birdie~ ve're not even at zhe gute part yet and your already zhis worn out. Keseses vas it really zhat awesome?"

Matthew blushes as he looks into the others eyes. "O-Oui it really was Gil. It was awesome as you say hehe~"

Gilbert smirks and leans closer so that their lips almost touched. "Ready for the main even mein liebe?"

Mattie smirks back a bit at the other. "Oui~ but of course Poo Bear~" He leans up slightly and connects their lips in a passionate kiss.

**Quick A.N: OMG it's finally out! Chapter two is finally here yay! But it is only half…I do apologise but I didn't want the chapter to be too long and foe you all to get bored and stop reading. I do apologies to you all for having to wait so long for this chapter to come out, look I'll be honest with you all…I forgot about this story, I kept having other ideas pop into my head for fanfics and so I started those, I had writers block many times while trying to write this story and I had a lot of trouble writing this also since it's my first ever smut. So writing out in detail about sex kind of hard for me because well…I won't say but it was hard and mainly because I had to write in detail, as you may have noticed from my very first fanfics (Naruto and Skip Beat!) to the current ones my writing has changed a lot. That is because I want you all to enjoy it and with all the help I've received with my writing and the tips I have now improved in my writing and I want to thank you all from the bottom of my heart~**

**Thanks to all of you who have faved, followed or reviewed to this story and my many other fanfics it really means a lot and I hope to have your continued support ^^**

**Ok I think that's enough of me talking so without further interruption here's chapter two!**

**-christinemay**


End file.
